After The Battle of Nemesis
by xxdragonbreathxx
Summary: Suddenly Ginga goes missing, everyone is worried , what has happen to ginga ,who are the two hooded creatures and what is there relation with ginga.
1. Chapter 1 what happen after the battle

**After The Battle of Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aspect my imaginations **

**Dear fanficition readers. **

**After the battle of the century's Ginga was walking toward pegasis to pick up suddenly he fall unconscious .Everyone went worried even Ginga is alive or dead. Everyone went over him and waited for the sign to see if he is okay. He opened his eyes and we all went relieve. Then gingas father pick him up took him toward the helicopter. Just after they reached the headquarters Gingas father took him to the hospital wing (in my story headquarters have a hospital wing). Doctor bandaged him .she said he will be fine few weeks. Madoka was a little worried about Ginga so she asks Ryo if she can stay with him in the wing. Ryo said yes and went away after giving Ginga a kiss over his forehead. Madoka brought her tools and laptop with here to fix damages over other boys beys she decided to fix pegasis at the end when all the other beys were fixed. The next morning when she came back to see Ginga she saw Kenta, Kyoya, Yu, Yu and the co. They all were happily chatting with Ginga. She brought some cupcakes enough for everyone to eat. Yu said these are delicious like always Madoka. Ginga agreed with him. He then suddenly asked if she fixed pegasis. Madoka she said "I will fix it after I fix the other beys. Ginga said why, why not now .she said because you are in no condition to battle and you are even going to stay here for few weeks. Ginga said, huh when that was decided .she said while you were sleeping .everyone was looking at Ginga confused. Ginga said that I will not stay for that long. **

**I will end here for today wait for the next chapter plz.  
I know this very short but I will try my best to write more.  
See ya later .**

**Xxdragonbreathxx**


	2. Chapter 2Missing from the hospital

**Missing from the hospital**

**The other day Madoka enters the room when director (of WBBA) was standing there with Hikaru. He had a worried face. Madoka asked "Director why do you look so worried. Is Ginga fine". Ryo answered "no! Madoka Ginga is not here he is missing". The hospital called and told me this Moring I got up dressed and hurried to the hospital wing. The nurse tells that she was bringing his breakfast and his medicines. When she enters the room he was already gone. Madoka said "I came here to tell Ginga that I have fixed Pegasus. Hikaru asked "but didn't you said you will finish the other beys first". Madoka answered "yeah! But Gingas whining about fixing Pegasus first didn't let me sleep last night". Hikaru said "now gingas comes in your sleep too huh". (Said while giggling). Madoka said "ha-ha very funny Hikaru". Ryo said "girls this isn't the time to have girls chat is it. Hikaru said "huh yes director. Madoka sorry director. We didn't mean to do it. (Realizing what happen in the hospital wing). Hikaru asked "what should we do now director". Director answered "I don't actually know. I am actually very confused at this topic. Let's go to the main headquarter. There we can send a search party to look for Ginga". Madoka said "I'll inform the other about what happen in the hospital wing. Ryo said "that will be great they can help us find Ginga". **

**This is all I hope you like. I am really trying to write more. See ya xxdragonbreathxx**


	3. Chapter 3 At the WBBA headquarters

At the WBBA headquarters

I hope you all like this.

Ginga: hey, dragon can I do the disclaimer from now on.

Dragon: yeah sure why not. {**excited**}

Disclaimer: Ginga: xxdragonbreathxx does not own anything expect her imagination.

Madoka came running with yu and Kenta. Yu shouting his lung about telling something. Madoka took a heavy breath and said "director I have bad news Pegasus is missing. I clearly remember that I kept her on the self before coming to see Ginga but now it's missing, I don't understand what's going on here". Director "I thought that would happen. Ginga must have sneaked into the B-pit and took Pegasus. Yu "you really thing so gingie would such a thing". Kenta "yeah, why would isn't Pegasus eventually his Beyblade". Director "right". Tusbasa entered the room "I have some new according to Ginga". Yes Hikaru said that from behind. "I and Tusbasa have searched the recent tournaments". Tusbasa "we have found a blader in hood who is like Ginga and he is wearing hood we haven't seen his face yet. But there is chance he is Ginga for sure". We have proof for that (Hikaru said that from behind). He talks like Ginga, he acts like him, funny and friendly like him and there is humor going on here that he has an identical bey like Gingas. So director what should we do now. Director "for sure he is Ginga, he only trying to fool us. Try to find more about the hooded blader.

Somewhere in beymetal city two hooded creatures looking at WBBA headquarters. The hooded creature which was known as Ginga in town said to other hooded creature "I am sure excited a lot" second hooded creature "yeah me too". (In a girly voice).

So did you like please review it I would be thankful fellow fanficition readers see ya dragonbreath. Soon the next chapter will all be published.


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrival

The Arrival

Dragon: welcome back everyone I brought some epic fun with me Ginga disclaimer please.

Disclaimer: Ginga: xxdragonbreathxx does not own anything expect her imagination.

The other day everyone was gather at the headquarter. Kyoya, Kenta, Tusbasa, Hikaru, Madoka, yu, Benki, and director.

Working on the same plan as yesterdays find about the hooded blader (who they think is Ginga). They couldn't find but expect about the bey. The bey is identical to Pegasus but a little different it is not known as cosmic Pegasus but known as supreme Pegasus. It has a sharp performance tip. It has mode shifting like cosmic Pegasus. It has the same face blot like cosmic Pegasus. The model number is W14D. **Hikaru** asked the director. **"I this even possible that cosmic Pegasus has involve into a new Pegasus". Director **answered **"I don't know Hikaru if it can involve so many times so there is nothing that could stop it from involving now".**

* * *

Suddenly the screen went dotted (like what DNA did to hack the computer system but I can a sure you it is not DNA). A hooded blader appeared on the screen. **Director **asked "**who are you and what do you want from us if you are Ginga then cut the acting out and come back here now". ****Hooded blader** replied **"I am not Ginga and I don't know what you are talking about mister". Director **said **"huh! You are not Ginga but then who are you"? Kenta **asked **"if you are not Ginga then why do you have Pegasus". ****Hooded blader **answered **"will you even let me answer. Yes! I am not Ginga for the last time and I don't know why I have Pegasus I have since I was a baby. I just came here to challenge Ginga". ****Second hooded blader **said **"you don't need to tell them to tell Ginga about the challenge".** **Hooded blader 1** said **"huh! What do you mean by that"? ****Hooded blader 2**said **"I mean he already found us. He was sneaking in so I captured him so you can call and invite his friend for epic battle you both going to have". ****Hooded blader 1**** ***sweat drops* said "**so I think I have invite you all to the epic battle (referring to director and the co). By the way when did that happen (asking hooded blader 2)"? ****Hooded blader 2**said **"it happen right now *saying proudly*". ****Hooded blader 1**** said (to director and co) "meet us in the central bey park in 2 hours (the bey park use in zero-g timeline mostly)".**

* * *

**So how did think about this chapter I hope it is easy to under the dialogue, I hope it is starting to get interesting my friends. **

**See ya later xxdragonbreathxx. **


	5. THE EPIC BATTLE GINGA VS HOODED BLADER

THE EPIC BATTLE

GINGA VS HOODED BLADER

Disclaimer: Madoka: (Ginga is busy he is training for the battle so I will do the disclaimer today). DRAGONBREATH DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXPECTS HER IMAGINATION AND OC.

* * *

2 hours later:

Everyone was gathered including Ryo (Gingas father) at the central bey park (the bey park used in zero-G timeline recently). As they enter the bey park there was argue going around with two hooded figures. **Hooded blader 1 **said "_I don't understand how did you capture the guy who I was looking for day's mom". __**Hooded blader 2 **_"he was sneaking in so I _wrap him and tied with rope and made a little whole so he can breath and that Is how captured him dear". _**Ryo said **"_so that is how you captured my son". _**Hooded blader2 said **_"yeah that right". _**Kyoya said**_** "**__gezz you guys really have girly voice". _**Both hooded blader said **_"if we don't have girly voice than what manly voice kid". _** Kyoya said **_"what do you mean by that, wait are you girls ". _**Both hooded blader said **_"yes! We are girls (but the second hooded blader said I am a lady)". _**Madoka asked **_"what are your names and where is Ginga"? _** Hooded blader 1 said **_"my name is Gina (saying while removing her hood)._** Hooded blader 2 said **_"my name is Irish (saying while removing her hood).Ryo's thought (I have heard these names). __**Gina **__said "here is your friend Ginga (unwrapped the sack and the rope and Ginga appeared)._Everyone went to meet Ginga. **Madoka said **"Ginga_ your fine". _Ryo towards Ginga and hugged him. **Ginga said **"hey guys". **Ryo said**_ "we all went worried for you". _**Ginga answered **_"sorry for the problem I caused please forgive me dad. I should come back to the headquarters after taking Pegasus". _**Irish said (**_aw) "that is so adorable (made a crying face and holding a tissue in hand)". _**Gina **_"I really hate these can of things*annoyed* I'll do one thing just go back from where I came from". _**Ginga said **_"who are you? Why do you have Pegasus? And why you so keen on battling me"? _**Gina answered **_"I don't know who am I and I had Pegasus since I was an infant and what do you mean by why I am so keen on battling you .well you are the worlds no# one blader and the person who all so has Pegasus". _**Ryo said **_"interesting fact you have got miss". _**Gina said **"_can we battle now I am tried standing here". _**Ginga said **_"yeah sure I would really want to about the other Pegasus". _Gina and Ginga walked towards the battling arena and launched their beys. **Ginga said **"one". **Gina said **"_two". _**Both said **_"three (and the battle being)"._

* * *

Cosmic Pegasus gave a barrage attack to supreme Pegasus but nothing happen. Then again cosmic Pegasus gave barrage of attacks but still nothing happen .supreme Pegasus was just running like nothing happen to it. Then supreme Pegasus attacked and cosmic Pegasus went flying away. Everyone went shock including Ginga. **Irish said **"I rule at teaching beyblading to kids. I am such a great mentor". Ryo look back at here and then he understand who they are. But suddenly crash noise came. When everyone tried to look but the stadium was full with fog and when the fog vanished Ginga and Gina were standing with embarrassment. Everyone was actually shocked at their outcome Ginga and Gina had a tie.

* * *

I hope it was little long and interesting I hope everyone like it. And a very happy new year may god bless everyone with happiness this year including me.


	6. Family reunion after thirteen years

Family reunion after thirteen years

I hope this gets to be little longer because I am going write this a long story this chapter six and from here mystery ends and the humor starts, well I mean humors starts from chapter seven. (Ginga disclaimer please)

Ginga: I don't feel like to disclaimer today I love this chapter.*hugs me*

Me: *its hot here*

Disclaimer: Ginga: dragonbreath does not own anything expect her imagination and OCS.

**In the bey park after the bey battle;**

When everyone tried to look but the stadium was full with fog and when the fog vanished Ginga and Gina were standing with embarrassment. Everyone was actually shocked at their outcome Ginga and Gina had a tie. Kyoya wasn't happy about the they had. He said his mind (only me and Ginga have a tie and nobody else). **Ginga and Gina said **"I don't like this bit I was supposed to win the battle". **Irish said "**don't you worry you guys can have another battle but sometime later you are trained to beat each other". Then a living sack came out nowhere and **a voice said** "free now or it will be not good for you". **Gina said **"oh! Shut up dragon mouth I haven't asked you to give me advice and one more thing I really like it that you are struggling for your bey and you don't want it to get destroyed so keep your mouth shut for even longer for this". **Irish said "**Gina what did I told you about taking someone else's bey give it back to me now *all most roared now* and stop threading people about destroying their bey".** Gina whined **"mom please comes on let me have some fun instead please with him I like to annoy one and only dragon emperor". Everyone was shocked at what she just said about the dragon emperor. **Voice from the sack said **"now will anybody get me out of here if your drama has ended". Irish goes and untie the sack and can anyone believe who is it …it is Ryuga. Ginga stood there from shock. **Ryuga said "**quite looking at me like that Hagane, then he say referring to Irish can I have my bey back". **Gina said from behind** "magic word Ryuga". **Ryuga said "**I didn't ask for your advice ". **Irish said "**that not any way to talk to girls Ryuga manors please and yea the magic word as well". Everyone was a little confused about what had happen there including Ryo. **Ryo asked Irish "**I how do you know Ryuga Irish"? **Irish said **"I'm his mentor Ryo what did you expect me to do in all these thirteen years my dear sit back and wait for you to come back and settle in the family again. Instead of waiting I decided to bring the new era of dragon emperors just like the one legend we heard when we were kids so I imply over it and the new race of dragon emperors came". Gina went toward Ryuga and gave his bey back. **Ginga asked his father "**dad do you know her"? **Ryo answered **"yes somehow I do know her**. Irish said **"you say somehow for your information Ginga your father kept a secret from you about your family. He kept a secret that he and you are from world's riches family even richer from Julian Konzerns Empire. And one more thing I am your mother Ginga. **Gina said **"hey mom you lied to me you said we came here for WBBA purpose. **Ryuga **"WBBA purpose from when did you started working for WBBA. **Irish said **"I don't work for the WBBA in other hand WBBA works for me as the hagane family business. I own WBBA Ryuga". **Ginga said "**I can't believe anything what you have just said here. Dad is that true. **Ryo replied "**hm, yes Ginga everything what your mother told is true. **Irish said "**well it is not all your fault I forgive you. **Ryo said "**as I thought you would". **Irish said "**hey what did you mean by that huh". **Ryo said "**hm, nothing (trying to run away)". **Gina said in panic** "mom Roxanne is missing ". **Ryuga said "**I am really going to like that". **Irish said "**it is not funny when it comes to Roxanne (said in scary voice)".**Ryo asked **"Roxanne who"? **Gina said but actually shouted out loud in his ears "**you don't know Roxanne I am really disappointed at you mister". **Kenta said** "why are you calling director mister when Irish is your mother as well as Gingas". **Gina said "good** point kid but what is your name actually". **Kenta said **"my name is Kenta". **Ginga asked Irish **"are you a blader mom and can I call you mom"? **Irish said " **what kind of question is that (Ginga a bit nervous) of course I would love to hear that and yes I am a blader what do you expect I am not if I am not how would have teach Ryuga how to be dragon emperor but sometimes I feel really disappointed". **Ryo asks **"why do you feel disappointed Irish when did a good job at mentoring him".** Irish answers "**I feel disappointed because I let dark nebula kidnap the 12 year old boy I mean Ryuga. And they found about the secret bey l-drago which my mother hide years ago in the coma valley he actually got it. **Ryo said **"we will talk about this later in the head quarters okay guys.

How did you like now I have to go see ya dragonbreath.


	7. Family reunion after thirteen years (2)

Family reunion after thirteen years (part2)

This chapter is going to be funny (disclaimer please) xxdragonbreathxx

Disclaimer: Ginga: dragon does not own MFB expect her imagination.

* * *

AT THE WBBA

Everyone was now at the WBBA office including Ryuga who was tied with rope again but wouldn't dare to scare anyone one until Gina was there with L-Drago in her hand to crush it into pieces. So he was avoiding everyone now. In the mean time **Ginga **asks his mother a question "mom can I know how did you become Ryugas mentor.** Irish** replies "Ginga I know Ryuga from when he was baby I didn't needed to find someone worthy for L-Drago". **Ginga said** "huh, what you know him from when he was a baby but how"? Both of them were talking in whispers and everyone was busy on their conversation with Gina and Ryuga was standing beside the wall wrap with rope. **Irish** answered his question again "it's like this when Ryuga was an only one month old and his parents left him with us because they were going to a midnight party and they couldn't take him. When they coming back a drunk truck driver smashed into their car and they died from since then Ryuga is living with us as a family member and please don't about this with okay doesn't like hear about his parents deaths". **Ginga** said "what sad story but no problem I won't talk about it with him and how do you know his parents". A crashed noise came out the hallway. **Ryo** said "Ryuga is in the room isn't he". **Hikaru** came in the director's office and said "director a bey has crashed into the WBBA". And has as soon she saw Ryuga she screamed "what is he doing here". **Ryo** said "there is nothing to worry about Hikaru don't throw yourself into the pit of despair. He isn't going to hurt anyone". (**Hikaru wasn't at the stadium when Ryuga was introduced). **A bey came out of nowhere jumped into Irish's palm. Everyone started staring at Irish weirdly. **Irish** said "what! What's wrong here? And stop staring at me like that". **Yu** asked Irish "why did the bey jumped into your hand miss". **Irish** answered "cus it's my bey yu and don't call me miss call me Irish. I like people call me by named other than respect (Ryuga looked weirdly at Irish) only the person who should call me talk to me by respect is Ryuga because I think in dark nebula he forgot to talk in manors and that is why he is in trouble a lot plus Ryuga is not the only one in trouble but Ryo to. **Ryo** said "I the immortal phoenix can't not be in trouble". **Irish** said "if you are immortal phoenix than you have also married to immortal dragon who can really transform into it". **Ryo** said "huh, you're lying Irish you can't be immortal dragon which can transform ". **Ryuga **said "bad choice she can show if you didn't believe it". **Gina **said "Ryuga didn't I said not to talk". **A figure from behind said** "no talky Ryuga or you won't get me back from the clutches of the ninja blader standing here".** Ryuga** said "tying me up isn't enough for you and now have you have started torturing L-Drago too". **Gina** said "ya I love torturing you and your bey Ryuga I just can't stand it". Irish and Ryo face palmed and released and (exited with Ryuga following them along).**Gina** said "come on mom". "So what should we do now guys" **Madoka **said from behind. **Ginga** jumped of the sofa (it's not what you think it he did) and said "let's go to the bull burgers guys it will be fun and I am a little hunger too". Then everyone head towards bull burgers and as they entered they found a big table sat together including Gina. Everyone order a burger with drinks and fries especially Ginga was so hunger that he almost at six burgers and even leftovers of his sister Gina. **Gina **said "you really eat like mom. I am sure you and mom easily fit together even after staying away from each other for 13years". **Ginga **said "huh, why is that so". **Gina **replied "cus, you and mom are a like each other. Only differences is about beys if you weren't with dad you would have gone power crazy". **Ginga **said "I still didn't understand what you said". **Gina **said "I meant to say mom would given L-Drago to you instead of Ryuga and by that I meant lighting L-drago". **Ginga **said "why would she do that I don't want to be like Ryuga. **Gina **said "well it could be mom hasn't given Ryuga the right to spin the dragon type bey yet because she still has the spirit of the dragon .let me explain you the whole story. Mom is the queen of all the dragon emperors well if dad didn't gave me Pegasus I would be a dragon emperor too same as you . Dad has given you the right to have Pegasus by it entirely giving it you to you whereas mom has only given a dragon to Ryuga not L-drago cus she still has it". **Ginga **says after understanding "so mom has L-drago and Ryuga doesn't but he doesn't know about it.** Madoka, Gina, Kenta, Kyoya, Benki, Tusbasa and Hikaru **say **(expect yu cus he didn't understand anything what Gina said by now) **"you could understand that. **Ginga **said "I just guess that guys and don't upside with me I don't understand these kind of things easily Gina". **Yu **asked "is Ryuga being fooled the whole time guys". **Everyone **said something before Gina can answer the trued with yu who can easily go and Ryuga the whole thing "hm, no yu why would Irish make her own apprentice fool". Gina was really confused. **Madoka **told "her why did they lie to yu was because he go and tell Ryuga about it. As everyone came out of bull burgers a splash of water came splashed over them so of them went wet especially Gina and Ginga and a voice came from behind them and when they look who it was it was king, Tith, Aguma, Dynamis, Yuki, Chris, Masamune, Toby and Zeo everyone one of them had a water balloon in their hand and everyone as realized what was going to happen they ran for their life's like crazy teens running over the street **(although Kenta, Yu and Tith are not teen yet). **Gina was left confused on what was happening until another water landed on here and she felt like going to a toy shop by balloons and fill them with water and throw at the person who thrown at her and she did that exactly when she thought that. Accidentally instead of landing on Masamune it landed on Ginga then Ginga started throwing water balloon at her and everyone stopped to see that and the others who don't know about Gina so Kenta gave a quick recap and then again water balloon again.

* * *

Well guys I have bolded the people who are speaking also the important points I hope you like it. See ya later xxdragonbreathxx. I said it will be funny but in this chapter it is a little about Ryuga and I am so sorry for not making it funny.


	8. The big sister

The big sister

Well this going to be a little interesting if you have read chapter 6 the family reunion after 13 years (part1) I have mentioned a name expect (Irish and Gina) it's a girl's name so she will be in the story I will soon write about in my bio profile and I am terribly sorry for the late update. Let me give you a excuse well its like this my winter vacation are already over I have been absent for almost one week of my school because I WAS SICK. NOW I HAVE JOINED SCHOOL BACK AND I HAD TO FINISH MATH C.W IN ONE DAY WITH A THOUSANDS OF HOME WORK TELL WHAT CAN I DO. But this kind of thing never going to happen again.

**Disclaimer: dragon breath does not own anything expect her imagination**

Well today everybody was busy at WBBA Ryo wanted to takeoff but couldn't after the crisis of nemesis. Beyblading was impossible for younger blader around the world the destruction caused by nemesis was little but it still affected the Beyblade world no adult would let their kids out in the street after what they saw. So stayed back helped the world to recover back to its normal ways and bring back joy of Beyblade. Gina was at B-pit with Madoka learning how to fix beys if she were need to fix she could do it by herself. While learning how to fix beys both girls here a crash. Both got stood up suddenly and were panting heavily. They sat in there sits again and continued working another sound of crashing came. They stood up again and went to look the sound of crash came from the kitchen. There was Ginga, yu, tith and Kenta. Ginga, yu and tith were competing at who eats most cookies and Kenta was standing there trying to count each other cookie. That when **Madoka** shouted at them "Ginga didn't I told not compete in an eating completion". **Ginga** whined "we were just bored and a little hunger". **Gina **said in the other hand "look how much mess did you guys made now whose goanna clean this up** (referring to messy kitchen and broken cookie jars)".** **Ginga** said "this is all masamunes fault he did that (Ginga being Ginga)". **Madoka** said "he is not even here Ginga how he can break the cookie jars". Tith went to the kitchen cabinet and opened and there he was hiding from fierce Madoka. **Madoka **shouted "masamune what are you doing in my cabinet". **Masamune** said "eating cookies (saying while shaking badly like an earth quart has appeared). Madoka then ordered them to clean and went back to doing what she was doing. Then suddenly Ryuga entered the b-pit (like always now but again wrap). **Ginga,** **masamune, tith**, **yu,** and **Kenta **came out of the kitchen and saw Ryuga and asked him "did Gina did this to you" said in union. Ryuga muffled "no wfff". Huh Ginga said "what did you said". Then Madoka went toward Ryuga and released him and asked "what did you meant by that". Ryuga answered "it wasn't her it was Roxanne she just can't stop jumping out of nowhere **(it almost felt like a yell other than answering)**. Just after that Ryo popped out of nowhere saying "I am the immortal phoenix". And Irish was standing in other hand licking an ice-cream like a little child. **Irish** said "aw! Look what adorable child is that (**referring to tith)** I wanna hug him". **Ryo** said "don't mind she gets to be crazy when she eats 10 ice-creams in day. Gina "you do know when she gets to know what you said is going to kill you". Then suddenly a masked figure came out of nowhere which made Ryo and Irish jump into the b-pit shop** (they were standing outside). "**I am going to kill you all" said by the mysterious voice by the masked figure standing in front them. The voice was that much scary that it made yu, tith and Gina whimper (**that does not really make sense**). Irish walked towards the whimpering kids and comfort them. Then suddenly a water ball landed on Irish and Ryo started laughing. Suddenly another balloon came and landed on Ryo and this time everyone laughed because his immortal phoenix costume went wet with himself.

**Know guess who could be the mysterious water balloon thrower until l next time on ATBON. Sign-out**

**From your lovely fanficition writer **

**xxdragonbreathxx **


	9. The mansion

The mansion

Hey! Guys, how are you all? It me dragonbreath today with a new chapy which would last because I could get any ideas for this story. So let's read the last chapter.

In the b-pit:

"Well how did you feel dad" said by the mysterious masked headed said. Ryo said "well that was a nice shoot Roxanne". "Thank-you, thank- you dad" (said after bowing) by the Roxanne (a.k.a masked figure). "well ryuga was right" gina commented. Ryuga said "when i was wrong". Gina said "ryuga you were wrong your whole life". Roxanne said "would you stop acting infront of me little sister". Ginga said "how many sibbling do i have". Roxanne said "well if you add me and gina so two and if we add ryuga to then three total will be four with you to ginga". Ryuga said "i am nobody to you all". Yes are something to us can't deny it buddy" roxanne and irish said union and glared at each other in same time when they understand they said the same words. Well roxanne said "its time to sit inside car everyone we are going to the mansion now. A car was standing outside the b-pit ready to take them to the mansion. Ginga said "what mansion roxanne" ( he heard a lot about roxanne by his mother).

Later in outside the mansion.

Everyone was standing outside a huge mansion with towers like skycaper. The was so beautiful that it made madoka and hikaru scream. Roxanne said "well this is h place aka hagane place the place where our grandparents and acientsister grow up". King said "its infront of the beach and now you guys have acientsisters. Irish said " well its like this hagne existed since 10,000bc where the five solar system bey were created to fight nemesis . After the five solar system lendary won the battle both the kingdom were destoryed that was what hades wanted kingdoms to be finished and that happened. Then a new kingdom was formed for which the lendary bladers. They were loyal to that kingdom after there home was ended and they became loyal to us. Years pasted and everybody disappeared. But there were few people who contined the kingdom and still keep the promise which were to kept just like yuki's grandfather and other koma village cilivans. One day another light will fell from the sky to awaken the kingdom once again" (Irish finished what she had to say and went to place).she rang the bell and a butler came out saying "may I help you ma'ma. "Mom wait what did you just said I don't understand a bit" said by Ginga. Irish said "that will your father will tell what is he for sitting around babbling that he is the immortal phoenix" (Referring to Ryo). Ryo look at Irish says "what do you mean by that I don't say that all the time and by the way it was your idea not to tell the kids about this you said it would be after nemesis is been revived. Every one of them look at Ryo with a weird look on their faces expect of Roxanne, Gina, Ryuga. Ryo understood what just he said he can open the secret. Then he went inside and everyone was confused but expect you know who weren't at Ryo's certain personality change. Then ginga and co went inside but the butler didn't let them in ginga said "hey! Why don't you let us in buddy". Butler said "only the main family is allowed in the place".ryuga said "get out of my sight dork". Butler said "is that the only thing in your mind ryuga calling me dork is not a nice thing for you". "I guess people too much freed there should strict rules for servants". ryuga said. The butler let them in and the for the whole day ryuga was missing. Ginga and the other had a lot of fun and stayed for a months and everybody was like a family to Ryo and Irish. Even madoka's,kenta's,kyoya's parents. Infact everyone's parents were a part of this huge one big happy family. Ryuga alone in his room look at everyone from his window happliy having fun and battling each other. Ryuga was happy in the end when saw his travling partner kenta who he intrusted his star fragment trying his hard be the best as a lengendary blader. Ryuga's with him alone from the top "everything is fine now i guess everyone is happy especially mom(referring to irish) then i am happy".

The end

fellow fanficition reader i am glad someone reads my stories thankyou

signoff

from you truly friendly fanficition writer and reader.

xxdragonbreathxx


End file.
